


【四扉】两个火影一间房

by Self_devourer



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_devourer/pseuds/Self_devourer
Relationships: Namikaze Minato&Senju Tobirama
Kudos: 11





	【四扉】两个火影一间房

“破损得太严重了，不知道还能不能修复。”面前展开的破损卷轴上墨迹几近褪色，好在大多是结印的手势图案，文字叙述并不多，辨认起来也不是那么艰难。只是令扉间惋惜又头疼的是，湿气潮损下，卷轴后半部分的墨迹已经彻底晕染开来，看不出原图。

水门端着茶水挨着正皱眉不已的男人坐下，顺着后者的视线看过去，果然是看不出来原图了，“嗯……先喝口茶吧，我来看看。”

接过茶盘往旁边坐了坐给水门移出了点空间方才放下，也不敢放在桌上怕打翻了泼湿了这得来不易的术式资料，就直接放在了身旁的地板上，端起一杯抿了几口，有些焦躁的情绪平复了不少。

长长的卷轴展开在桌上，水门要辨认扉间那边卷轴上模糊的蝇头小字不得不凑近些，自然就挤着了他，靠近时温热的气息略略拂过脖侧，扉间有些不自然的侧了侧身。

是的，不自然。

神色无异地垂目晃了晃手里精致的白瓷茶杯，余光不着痕迹的打量着这个看起来纯天然无公害的男人。平日里温和微笑此刻收得干干净净，湛蓝的瞳孔里是近乎冷漠的沉浸，深邃而又不起一丝波澜。

嗯，才华横溢这一点确实是毋庸置疑，却不仅仅止于才华。扉间看重的是，这个人在没有幕僚没有辅助也没有顾问的情况下，独自一个人也能游刃有余的处理好所有的内政和外交。

这是治理一个村子的能力，即行政管理能力。

波风水门是天生的管理者。

这就很难能可贵了。

战后重建对各国来说都是当前最紧急的事情，然而无论是上中下忍者还是行政办公人员，在四战时都损失惨重，简直是雪上加霜。木叶也不外乎如此。

在这种情况下，人们就见识到了水门的行政管理能力了。

只能说木叶的任务接待所是各国中最早运转起来的，仅仅是战后一周就恢复了正常工作。村内警戒防卫和医疗卫生更是第一时间就初步重建，与此同时整个内部行政系统也开始了高效运转。

能力如何，由此可见。

无论是性格还是能力，无论是战力还是日常，都完美的有些不正常。

扉间收回了余光，抿了口茶。但他却在这几个月的接触下，越发觉得自己心里有什么东西在悄然变质却说不出个所以然——这种事情不受自己控制的发展让他感到了莫名的危机感。

他不是那种会介意日常交往中必要的肢体接触或是近距离接触的人，甚至可以说是完全不会在意。然而此刻在面对这个人时，他介意了，越来越介意。那种难以形容的不自然，不是不适或紧张，也不是不悦或是慌乱，只是莫名的扰人。就像是一片叶子落于湖面，扬起圈圈涟漪很快便趋于平静，但湖面却多了一片叶子，一旦风起，便又是微澜起伏。

不明白问题出在哪里，于是下意识的避开这种乱他思绪的近距离接触。

到底是哪里不对，哪里出了差错？

低头抿茶，短暂走神之际，只听见身旁的人低声说道：“虽说是毛笔撰写描画，但还是会有下笔力道。我拿去情报部门的技术组看看能不能根据纸张受力痕迹恢复原图。”

扉间点了点头，“嗯。也只能这样了。”说完他起身小心翼翼地卷起已经经不起折腾的卷轴装进身旁古朴的木盒，递向水门，“顺便带上吧。”

“扉间大人……”金发的男人接过木盒，看着对方毫无自觉的一本正经的送客，不由得一阵无奈，哭笑不得道，“好歹留我吃个早饭吧，我可是帮您研究了一个晚上啊……”

有些向长辈求关怀的意味。

然而后者也不是那种会在工作方面体贴人的人，毫不留情的催促道：“已经六点半了，去火影楼一边工作一边吃吧，没有多余的时间让你慢悠悠的奢侈浪费了，赶紧起来别磨蹭了。”

水门顿感无奈，真是一点都不心疼人啊……转念又想起那天在小祠堂被召唤时的两兄弟谈话的模式，照初代目那种性子，当年怕是也没少被这样赶着去工作。

心里这样想着，到底是结印回了火影楼。

没办法，正如前文所说，木叶现在很忙。但凡是活着的劳动力，能被“压榨”的都已经被“压榨”的差不多了。

然而饶是自家仅存的千手直系血脉拖着查克拉严重透支以至于直线减寿、连额间百豪棱形都只恢复了一半的身体日理万机，扉间也没有搭把手的意思。

用纲手的话来说就是“明明伸伸手就能救他的侄孙女于水火之中却见死不救袖手旁观白白浪费高端劳动力简直是罪恶”。当然，后者自然是理所当然的为自己找到了替死下家——水门。

所以，在这种连犬冢家的狗都忙得没时间磨牙的大重建时期，我们一无所事的二代目火影大人到底窝在千手年久失修的祖宅里干些什么？

研究忍术。

对，研究忍术，研究漩涡一族的封印术。

说实话，也许在现在这个年代，绝大部分的封印术已经几近失传，但是封印术也曾繁盛一时，忍界公认的棘手难缠，否则涡之国也不会被群起而攻之以至于灭国。

对于扉间来说，封印术并不陌生，却也不熟悉。虽说兄嫂是漩涡一族的大族长，兄长本身也因天赋使然极擅长封印术，但是扉间当年唯独没有深入研究的，就是封印术。因为大部分的封印术实战性不强，而且有的代价巨大，如果没有血统或是天赋的支撑，是没办法在电光石火的战斗中自如运用的。

不过四战中各种战斗方式，倒是让他发现封印术的可塑性极大，若是加以改制简化，想要运用在实战中也不是不可能。

问题是，漩涡一族的封印术体系庞大又结构复杂，自成一派，而且年久失传。在术式资料残缺不全的情况下凭空研究几乎不可能，所以水门成了扉间的第一人选。

他是清早天刚蒙蒙亮的时候去的火影楼，一路上刻意避开了人，仗着逆天的感知力找到了目标，无声无息地进了水门办公室里可以临时休息的里间，没有惊动已经开始工作的办公人员，包括暗处的暗部。

除了水门。他忙到天亮，放下文件进了里间刚躺下没几十分钟就被无声出现的扉间惊醒。睁开眼的那一瞬间就意识清明，本就因为高效率的工作而过度绷紧的神经，差点被惊得爆九尾。

这位大人因为隐起气息来，真的是难以察觉。

“我说，二代大人，您能不在别人睡觉的时候一声不响地进来吗？我这刚躺下……”水门忍不住想要揉胸口，再被这么吓两次，他能少活两年。

扉间倒是没什么自觉，只是抱着胳膊坐在一旁略为赞叹地看了眼握着苦无光脚站在地上的金发男人。能单凭直觉在他出现的那一瞬间就察觉到并且迅速作出最正确的反应，倒是没浪费他的欣赏和夸赞。

“我以为你应该已经起来开始工作了，不知道你才睡。”扉间瞥了眼门外桌上堆成山的文件，问道：“事情都忙得怎么样了，四代目？” 

水门忍不住打了个哈欠，坐在了床上，“主要部分差不多可以了，两个月内应该能结束，细节方面的完善是卡卡西的事情，那个时候他也该出院了，我就不管了。”卡卡西四站时查克拉屡次严重透支，伤了根基，一直在养伤，不然也不会什么事都扔给了水门。

扉间若有所思的点了点头，水门看着他歪了歪脑袋，“二代目今天是来找我的？”

“是……”扉间起身准备离开，“不过还是等你忙完了吧。”

说完就准备结印回去，却被水门站起来叫住了，“等等，我不忙的，您还是说吧。”

既然他这么说，扉间也不扭捏，直言道：“我打算深入研究封印术，想请你帮忙。”

“我看你应该很了解。”且不说其他，能如此自如地将九尾的阴阳双面分开封印，自然是在此类术式上有一番造诣。

听扉间这么说，水门看着他愣了愣，然后笑得温和，悦然道：“好啊。”

千手一族所谓的祖宅其实是在村子的围墙外，周边一片荒凉，杂草丛生。不过这间诺大的宅子，也因此躲过了佩因的神罗天征。但是屋里常年无人居住，可以说是老旧不堪，看起来大风吹一下就能散架。

水门站在大门外的时候隐隐的有些担心扉间的居住安全，伸手敲门的时候都格外小心，因为年代久远的木门看起来实在是不堪受力。

然后就是吱呀的开门声，在皎洁的月光下拉长，水门看着渐渐打开的门，稍稍眯起了眼睛。

白发的男人穿着居家的黑色浴衣垂目站在门里缓缓拉开门，素来冷厉异常的红色瞳孔在月光下流动着难以言说的绮丽光彩，脸侧伤痕般的红纹衬着白皙的皮肤也更显颜色鲜艳。

扉间抬目看向面前的人，侧身道：“来了？进来吧。”

水门扬起了嘴角笑得温和，“那就打扰了。”

两个人一前一后走在长长的檐廊下，客厅的推门正对着荒凉的庭院。

屋里倒是干净，除却一些散开在吱呀作响的地板上的卷轴，也算整洁。古朴的气息扑面而来，纸张泛黄、墨迹半褪的壁挂，年代久远的铜制香炉在角落里燃着丝缕青烟。

看来只是稍加清理，其余旧有布置并未做出改动，偌大的房间难掩的空荡冷清。

水门不动声色地收回了环顾四周的视线，白发的男人正端着茶水走过来坐到了矮桌对面。

扉间挽起衣袖沏了杯茶递到了水门的面前，随口问了句吃过了吗，也没想到对方是紧赶慢赶才在夜深之前把一天的工作完成赶到这里，根本没来得及吃饭。所以水门说没有的时候，他微微愣了一下，然后就反应过来了。

“我这里不是什么要急的事情，你不用这么赶着过来。”扉间稍稍皱起了眉头，有些无奈，“现在还是先去吃点东西吧。”

水门倒是笑得暖，木制的茶杯在手里转了几个方向，说得脸不红心不跳，一派纯天然无公害的样子：“没关系，反正我也很喜欢和二代您待在一起。”

扉间默默地喝了口茶，面不改色地应对水门的语不惊人死不休的直白，只当他是词汇匮乏以至于表达偏差。

把纲手上次带来的点心端过来的时候，金发的男人正背对着他坐在檐廊下，庭院里凉风习习，细微的草木摇曳声带着静谧的气息。

“还真清静啊。”水门闭着眼睛，细柔的风搅弄着发丝。扉间顿了一下，走了过来，放下点心坐在了一旁，望着荒凉庭院里波光粼粼的池塘略有失神，“是啊。”

水门缓缓睁开了眼睛，侧目看向身旁的男人，眼波流转，说不出的深邃难测。

“这里给你安全感和归属感了吗。”

没由来的一句，说不上是问句还是陈述，平平淡淡听不出别的意味。

扉间深深地看了他一眼，然后收回了视线，“你还真是直言不讳。”

是了，他毕竟是跨越了好几个年代，确实是和当世有格格不入的不适感。相比之下，这种上个世纪的祖宅对于扉间来说自然是弥足珍贵了。

水门笑得无害，没说话。

把点心往那边推了推，白发的男人揭过了这个话题，“将就着垫一下肚子，我也没尝过，不知道味道怎么样。”

水门第二天来的时候依然是夜快深的时候，这次没让扉间引路，用着昨天对方让他留下的印记，直接从火影楼瞬移到了这边客厅。

房间的主人正埋首于矮桌上成堆的卷轴后面，知道是他来了，头也不抬的就冲他招了招手示意让他过来，“快来看看这是什么术？”

水门走到他身边坐下，大略扫过桌上摊开的残缺卷轴，只有一半的结印手势。快速看过，他想了想，道：“有两个互为辅助的术的前半部分结印和这个一样，是阳封神和阴封鬼。”

扉间回忆着，似乎曾在某本古书上看过，只是年代久远实在是记不清了，看着身旁这人的侧脸还没来得及发问，对方就开口了，三言两语的解释了该术的利弊和功用，分析细致。

“………”捂着嘴盯着面前的卷轴一阵思索，“术式确实很强悍，但是代价太大，已经是禁术级别的了，没办法普及。看能不能削弱一下效力让代价降到最低……”

他兀自低语的时候，水门从带的包里拿出了一沓文件，封袋上盖着最高机密的红章。也没多说，直接拆开拿出来了放在了扉间的面前。后者微微眯起了眼睛，转目看向身旁仍是面带温柔微笑的男人时，令整个房间的空气都逐渐凝固的压迫力缓慢而坚定的蔓延开来。

“试探？”

低沉的声音听起来轻描淡写，通身的气势却已经变了。水门回视着对方的目光，笑意不减，近在咫尺的红色瞳孔里有自己的倒影，说出口的话温柔而又强势不容拒绝，令后者不禁想问怎么会有人能如此毫无违和感的同时拥有冷漠与温柔，强势与随和。

只听对方说：“这不是试探，是我个人的请求。”

“也可以说是报酬、要求。毕竟我也硬抽出时间帮您的忙，您也悠闲了这么长时间了，是不是该回馈一下社会了，二代目大人？”

扉间挑挑眉，满室地压迫力顷刻间收得干干净净。

没有人会讨厌被信任的感觉，扉间也不例外。二、四、五、六代火影同时在位，五代是他的亲侄孙女，目前基本处于退休状态。四代此前全权处理木叶各项政务，现在六代伤势恢复归来逐步接手工作。而他一开始就选择袖手旁观，完全淡出各方的视线。

且不说多个裁决者会产生意见分歧从而导致效率低下，最关键是用他的话来说，没有任何一个最高管理者是不多疑的，不多疑的最高管理者不是一个好的管理者。

所以也可以说是为了避嫌，扉间用行动表示不干涉也不参与。这一点，明眼人几乎都心知肚明，只是闭口不提罢了。

没有不甘心也没有不情愿，他本来也不是那种在乎权势地位的人。一切都是为了村子，村子是第一顺位。虽然木叶现在看似被毁坏殆尽，但实则战力几近巅峰，根基深稳，悍不可动。

简单来说就是没有他出来救场的必要。

扉间自己也乐得清闲。

只是现在面前这个人却有些出人意料。

“你还真是打得一手如意算盘，才帮我忙了两天就开始提条件了。那明天的条件又是什么？”扉间收回视线，随手翻了翻面前的文件。

水门一脸无害地看着扉间笑得灿烂却又温柔，“那以后抽空了，一起去喝一杯，怎么样？”

扉间看了他一眼，嘴角微微上扬的弧度让后者一度以为是看花了眼，应得倒是出乎意料的爽快。

现在回想起来，水门越发觉得自己当时看错了。这四个月里，那个白发红瞳的男人除了在早上一脸严肃的催他赶紧去工作就是烦躁的皱紧眉头因为研究进入瓶颈而烦恼或者是抱着胳膊死瞪着面前破损得看不出原文的卷轴脸色难看得像是要杀人。

啊，想看那张脸上出现不一样的表情。

正所谓，当你的领导想要工作的时候，再清闲的日子里你也别想休息。同理，当你的领导想要聚会的时候，再多的工作未处理都能挤出时间来让你们放假。

今天，目前最高领导人之一的四代目火影波风水门说我想要聚餐，于是当晚便有了聚餐*——他给鸣人他们放了一天的假。

难得的小小空闲，被拉去压榨劳动力压榨到怀疑人生怀疑木叶英雄待遇的鸣人几乎要喜极而泣，迫不及待地喊上了同样被压榨到身体被掏空的同期小伙伴，死皮白赖的非要聚一餐烤肉，水门和卡卡西自然也是受邀对象。

烤肉店里热气腾腾，喧闹声此起彼伏，飘散的香味伴随着肉在炉上的滋滋声，令人食欲大增。啊，果然烤肉这种东西吃起来就是要这种热闹拥挤的氛围。

“话说，哆桑，”鸣人颠颠的扛来两箱酒水，蹲在水门后边儿附耳低声道：“二代目大叔是你喊来的？”

水门坐在卡卡西和扉间中间，不着痕迹地看了眼身旁正在仰头喝酒的男人，扭头对着鸣人低声道：“是我，怎么了？”

扉间的前半生没过过几天安稳日子，虽不能说是整日全副武装，却也算得上是时刻警惕，忙忙碌碌，坐下来尽情的喝一次酒简直是奢侈。

“哎？”鸣人故意拉长了尾音，挑着眉毛一副若有所思的贱样。然后开始往水门和卡卡西中间挤。已经没有空位了还硬是挤了进去，惹得对面的小樱一阵白眼。

“鸣人，对面还有位子，你去和佐井一起坐不好吗？”水门有些无奈。鸣人倒是挤得理直气壮，“不要，佐井和井野正火热着呢，我过去的话会被井野打死的。”说完不管三七二十一，就死挨着生无可恋脸的卡卡西坐下了。被提及的井野忍不住给了那个死不要脸的拿她当借口的黄毛两个同款白眼。

然后水门就理所当然的往扉间那边挤了，后者正豪爽地和对面的鹿丸喝着酒，难得的开怀笑容衬着那双本是极为冷厉的红瞳此刻柔和了一片，流动着异样的光彩，惹得他也不自觉的笑弯了眼睛，也不知道在高兴些什么。

满桌的热闹氛围，并没有因为三位火影的在场而严肃丝毫。扉间不得不承认，年轻人果然是活力四射，思想也好、体能也好，都已经把他们这些旧时代的遗留物远远地甩在身后的历史长河里了。感慨的同时也为之自豪，这是几代的无数忍者付出数不尽的血泪和汗水换来的繁荣，更是他和兄长数代火影以及无数说得出名字的说不出名字的忍者们拿命换来的。

就这样酒过三巡，狂对卡卡西献殷勤的鸣人凑到了对着扉间笑弯了眼的水门耳边，低声说道：“a no ，哆桑和二代目大叔已经同居，在一起了？”

“咳！”水门还没来得及作出反应，和鹿丸聊着的扉间倒是先一口酒呛了嗓子，捂着嘴咳红了脸，一时间顾不上辩解。

“啊，忘了提醒你了，扉间大人感知力非常好。”所以哪怕周围再吵闹，扉间也能听得一清二楚，这也就意味的鸣人起先问的话，他也听到了。不过水门的回答听起来并没有否认的意思，只是避重就轻的笑着解释对方的失态。

“哎，哆桑你早说啊……”鸣人歪着脑袋眨了眨眼睛，无辜无害的样子简直和某人如出一辙，令人不禁想说“果然是父子”。

“嘛，这么说来，你和卡卡西什么时候在一起的？”

“咳咳咳……”这对父子若无旁人的你一言我一语，刚喝了一口酒的卡卡西也差点呛死了自己。

“也没多久，就……”鸣人还在自顾自地说着，卡卡西连忙捂住了他的嘴，“你自说自话的说什么！”

然后就焦急地对着水门解释，“不是的老师，您不要听这小子瞎扯，没有的事，我……”

而这时扉间也终于缓了过来，哑着咳了半天的嗓子掰开挡在中间的水门冲着被死死捂住了整张脸正拼命挣扎的鸣人连声解释道：“你父亲刚刚大概是忘了否认，我和四代目的关系并不是你所想的那样，也并没有同居，我们只是同僚而已，他在帮我研究一些忍术……”

此时鹿丸、佐井、井野、小樱默默的屏蔽了对面的谈话，毕竟三个大佬坐在那里根本惹不起，知道的太多可能会被灭口。于是他们很自觉的继续聊天烤肉了，假装桌子中间竖着一道墙，对面发生的事情看不见也听不着。

听到卡卡西的话，鸣人一脸受伤的夸张表情，痛不欲生地终于掰开了卡卡西的手，捂着胸口悲戚道：“什么？卡卡西老师，这么说，这么多天，你只是在玩弄我吗？”

“我玩弄你什么了？”卡卡西扶额，一阵头痛欲裂，“我哪儿都没招你吧，你这小子哪儿学来的怨妇脸……”

“你明明一声不响地偷走了我纯真的心，不仅不还给我，然后百般玩弄……”

“鸣人，你讲点理好不好，老师年纪大了，经不起讹……”

且不说鸣人这边死不要脸的五毛钱路边演技，水门却是笑着给扉间到了一杯热茶润润嗓子，沉声道：“小孩子口无遮拦，扉间大人不要放在心上。”

扉间两手接过，刚要说不要紧，就听见身旁的人继续说道，“放在心里就好。”他当即瞪大了眼睛，一抬头就对上了对方看过来的视线。

本以为对方只是一句玩笑话，却没想到看过去的时候，那双应当湛蓝透彻的眼睛却是深不见底的幽邃，耐人寻味。如深海如静谭，当即他便心跳便漏了一拍。

被拨乱了整个心绪。

一瞬间的失神，在众人察觉之前就已经收得不留一丝痕迹，面色如常的转回视线垂目抿了口茶，努力忽视对方若有若无的落在他身上的目光。

【麻烦了……】

他这么想着，面上虽不显实则思绪万千。

耐人寻味的不是水门的视线中暗含的意味，耐人寻味的是自己对此的反应。

麻烦的是他自己即便不愿承认也不得不承认的动摇，据此，这段时间里的不正常反应都有了解释。就像是案发现场看似毫无联系的零散证据，此刻在关键信息的提示下终于串联起了整个案件的动机、过程和结果——答案出来了。

“您也喝了不少，今天晚上的研究就先暂停一下，您回去后早点休息。”水门站在店门口这么说着的时候，喝得已经走不了直线的鸣人正八爪鱼一样的挂在卡卡西的身上，后者满是无奈的脸上却是藏不住的宠溺，扶着的手一点都没松开，令小樱等人一边帮着忙一边忍不住想说“你就惯着他吧，总有一天够你受的……”

扉间看着水门与往常无异的浅笑，酒精的摄取让大脑也变得迟钝了些，花了好几秒才明白了对方话中的意思。缓缓抬起手结了个彼此都再熟悉不过的印，在灯火朦胧晕染中，消失了身形。

水门看着前者消失的地方，逆着光的脸看不清表情。转过身来又是那副温柔面孔，笑着从卡卡西身上把自家儿子扒拉了下来，“鸣人，该走了，卡卡西还有事情要忙，不要闹人家了。”

说完也不管鸣人怎么挣扎，和众人道别后架着就往他的住处走。

路边灯光昏暗，街边已经没有行人，倒是一片寂静，只有远处夜如海洋，有灯火明灭的窗，虚而不假*。  
「*改自张悬《如何》：“城里夜如海洋，(每夜)所有在明灭的窗，虚而不假。”」

鸣人全身的重量几乎都压在水门的身上，两个人就这样一言不发的走在无人的路上，唯有脚步声回响，一个杂乱，一个平稳。

“鸣人，”水门垂目，掩去满眼的复杂，“如果我……”

“呐，哆桑”鸣人打断了他的话，抬头看向漆黑的天空，声音有些飘忽，“你喜欢二代目吗？”

水门略微沉默，然后也抬头顺着他的视线看了过去，唯有数颗微弱的星光，时有时无的忽闪，看不真切，“是啊。”

“可以吗？”

他这句话问出口，鸣人便噗嗤一声笑了，不以为然的反问道：“我喜欢卡卡西老师，可以吗？我可以喜欢旗木卡卡西这个人吗？”

“喜欢一个人是你自己的事情，没人有资格评判你可不可以。”水门回得毫不犹豫，话语中是父亲对孩子毫无理由的支持和庇护。

鸣人收回远眺的视线看向自己的父亲，声音竟清明的毫无醉意：“这句话同样也送给你。”

“不需要任何人的许可，这是你自己的事情。”不需要我的允许，也不需要我的原谅，对逝去之人的爱并不是束缚你再去爱别人的囚笼，爱不是囚笼，爱不是束缚。

此刻看着自己的这双眼睛是和自己一样的瞳孔，夜色映衬下格外深邃莫测，。

水门弯起了嘴角。

然后便是醉酒青年一路令人忍俊不禁的跑调歌声，回响在夜晚无人的街道。

一抬眼便是客厅墨迹半退的壁挂，那是母亲生前画的。母亲去世那天父亲没有任何悲痛的神情，只是命兄长挂上了这幅画，不许任何人碰。

是爱着的，比任何人都深爱着母亲。

扉间垂目，踩在地板上的脚步有些虚浮，胃里更是一阵翻江倒海，急需填进什么东西来抑制分泌过多的胃酸。打开冰箱的时候，满眼都是瓜果蔬菜鸡鸭鱼肉摆放的整整齐齐满满当当。光看着满冰箱的东西，不知道的人一定以为他是个居家好男人。

不过很明显，他不是。他是那种独居起来只会泡泡茶热热速食食品对吃到嘴里的东西没有太多要求如果忙起来只嚼军粮丸也可以的人。在那个没有电器也没有速食食品的年代，未当火影前是靠着千手家的佣人活下来的，当了火影之后更是理所当然的由专门的人员包办了吃穿用。在这个有电器也有速食食品的年代自然是每天20小时全身心埋首于术式研究3小时睡眠1小时解决一天的生理需求。

而他的冰箱里之所以会有这些东西也不过是因为某个上得了厅堂入得了厨房的居家好男人起先只是带些点心过来吃个晚饭当个夜宵，后来开始带便当，再后来开始带米带菜带油盐酱醋，最后就是直接在他这里做个晚饭或者夜宵。

这么说起来，还真是有点像是同居生活。水门白天在火影楼除了午休两小时就是忙最后的交接工作，晚上不加班就到这里来帮他做研究，顺便解决晚饭，天亮再回火影楼工作，两点一线。有时也会在他这里小憩片刻，为此还带来了个靠垫现在正躺在客卧的榻榻米上。

想到这里，啪得关上了冰箱门——不吃了。

回客厅沏了杯茶想醒醒酒，以至于第二天不会头疼得太厉害，顺便清醒一下混乱的思绪静下心来好好缕一缕。然而端起茶杯看着渐渐下沉的茶叶，不由得又是一阵失神。

这套价值不菲的白瓷茶具是水门在他家喝了一次茶后，第二天带来的。

木制的茶杯虽然温和无害，但是失水后容易开裂，要经常润水，以他的性子忙起研究来恨不得连水都不喝，哪还有时间顾得上保养茶具。纲手没想到这一点，只觉得这套木制茶具不容易磕坏，和塑料相比又无毒无害，就让人送来了。

那人这么笑着和他说的时候，扉间当时就在想，这种对万事都细致入微的性子，定是备受异性青睐的。

也受他青睐。

神色复杂的喝了口尚未完全沏开的茶，卷去满口的酒气，唇齿间只留下陈茶的苦涩，过后便是微甜的余味，久久不能散去。

坐在客厅长叹了口气，向来干练果断的白发男人此刻却扶着额头一阵头疼，“真的麻烦了…………”

这小子趁他专注于研究中时，不动声色的逐步入侵了他的整个房子。这个四个月前还是个空荡的除了他千手扉间这个人外什么都没有、冷清的像是无人居住的房间里，现在走三步都能看见个写着“波风水门”这个名字的东西。

最关键的是，他竟然到现在才察觉，而且，哪怕是现在，看着满屋子对方的东西。他都没有感到丝毫的违和感。

习惯这种东西，真是可怕。就像他习惯了几乎每天晚上都会有个人在厨房忙碌后一边用围裙擦着手上的水一边倚着推门笑着喊他去吃饭，就像他习惯了在夜半倦怠困乏时有个人为他沏上一壶浓香的陈茶轻手轻脚的放在他面前然后拿起他面前的卷轴跟他说：“让我看看，您先去喝杯热茶吧。”，就像他习惯了每天早上有个人对他说：“那么我先走了。”晚上对他说：“打扰了。”，就像是悄无声息的被一点一点的投喂着令人无法察觉的毒，最终于某一天沾染成瘾，成了回天无力的病。

习惯这种东西，真会麻痹人心。

放下已经彻底冷掉的茶，扉间默默的叹了口气，认了。

第二天晚上水门如往常那般结着飞雷神的印出现在千手家的客厅时，那个白发的男人也如往常那般埋首于成山的卷轴后面，只不过这次抬头看了他一眼，低头翻着古籍的时候，似是随口提起般说了句水门差点没听清楚的话，不过两秒钟之后，后者很庆幸他听清了，并且在此后的很长一段时间里都为此庆幸着。

“干脆把你在火影楼的东西都带过来好了，这里全是空的房间。”

水门只是愣了两秒，然后就反应了过来，笑得异常灿烂：“那您的房间也是空着的吗？”

矮桌后的人没说话，只是低着头差点失手撕碎了脆弱不堪的古籍。

那天次日的清晨，波风水门第一次在千手家吃了顿早餐，临走前蜻蜓点水般吻了吻房间主人的额头，下一瞬间便消失了身影，只留下难掩温柔的一句话，却没能看见后者错愕之后皱着眉头渐渐红透耳根的脸。

“我出门了，Tobirama。”

扉间抱着胳膊站在那里，好半天才带着笑意低声骂了句什么，然后转身进了厨房开始收拾桌上的碗筷。

简直就像是一对新婚夫妇。

“可喜可贺，可喜可贺。”

鸣人像个巨大的苍耳一样黏在卡卡西的身上这么对自己的父亲说着的时候，白发男人正异常艰难的拖着个非常以及及其碍事的人形苍耳从办公桌后起身去倒水给可怜的自己喝。

“啊，简直是场灾难……”

卡卡西长叹了一口气，并不想知道自家老师的恋爱故事，只是开始思考自己下午该怎么拖着个一百多斤重的苍耳去和风影会面。


End file.
